Hope Chest
by RyuuMahou
Summary: She found a card written by her father in her hope chest and now she wants to thank him. Please read and review! Oneshot


**I got this idea when I w****as thinking about my hope chest that I'm getting for my 16th birthday and a card that I found in my mom's hope chest. It was written to me from my dad on 12/25/00 when I was 10. And it gave me the idea for this!**

761**  
**

Going through an antique hope chest that she'd gotten off of eBay for her sixteenth birthday from her parents, Lillith Fenton pulled out an envelope with her father's small script on the front in her name.

Curiosity getting the best of her, she flipped the envelope over, lifted up the flap and pulled the card out. It was a Hallmark birthday card. On the front there was a nurse and a doctor with a melting snowman laid out on a table covered in a white cloth. The nurse said to the doctor, "Doctor, can he be saved?" The doctor, holding a clipboard, said, "Frankly, I don't know. He's lost a lot of slush, and his carrot is broken."

She laughed silently at the joke, opening up the card to see more of her father's small script. He had written:

**Lillith,**

**When I look at you I see your mother's beautiful face, but I think you will grow to be even more beautiful than your mother.**

**You are a joy to me. You say what you think and work hard.**

**I thank God for making you my daughter.**

**I love you**

**Dad**

**12/25/26**

Reading it over and over, she couldn't help but be overcome with tears. They prickled at the corners of her eyes, threatening to fall down. She knew that her father loved her, but reading it made her feel so loved.

She cleared up the mess that she had created while reminiscing and grabbed her car keys. She headed out of her dorm room and down to the dorm parking lot. She quickly found her car and hopped in, sticking the key in the ignition and starting the car.

She drove out of the parking lot and down the road, heading towards her parents' house. She pulled up in their driveway and got out. She walked up to the front door and knocked, the card held in her right hand by her side.

Her mother—formerly known to many as Sam Manson, now Fenton—opened up the door. "Lilly?" her mother asked surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Just dropping by for a visit," she replied. "Is Dad here? I kinda wanna talk to him about something."

"It's not another new power is it?" her mother asked, cocking an eyebrow, and closing the door behind her daughter who had just walked into the living room.

"No, Mom," she said, smiling slightly. "I've got those pretty under wrap now."

"Alright," she said. "I'll be right back with your father." She walked off, leaving Lillith by herself. Lillith walked over to the black fabric couch and sat down, placing her hands on her lap, the card from her father underneath them both.

"Lilly?" Her head shot up at the voice. Her father, Danny Fenton, had just walked into the room. He smiled at her and she smiled in return. He sat down next to her on the couch and said, "Your mother mentioned that you wanted to talk to me. What about?"

"Well," she said, a little nervously. She held up the card to show him. "I found this while going through my hope chest." She saw confusion cross his face before he reached out and took the card from her, flipping it open. Recognition dawned on his face as he read what he had written oh so many years ago. "And I just wanted to say…thanks."

Her father reached out and pulled her into a hug, she hugged him back. "You're welcome!" he said happily. "You know I'd do anything for you." He pulled back from the hug.

"So you've proved on countless occasions," she laughed. He laughed along with her. They both got up off of the couch and shared one last hug.

"Well, I just wanted to say thanks, so I should probably be getting back now. Gotta finish this essay for my English class," she said, smiling.

"Of course," her father said, returning the smile. "Just keep those ghosts in check for me over there."

"Will do," she replied, opening the front door and stepping through, closing it behind her. Back in the living room of the Fenton house, Sam joined her husband in watching their daughter leave.

"I remember when you wrote that to her," Sam said, resting her head on Danny's shoulder.

He put an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. "Yeah, so do I. She really did turn out beautiful, didn't she?"

"That's because she had one sexy Daddy," Sam smirked, laughing slightly.

"And one gorgeous Mommy," Danny laughed with her. Sam lifted off of his shoulder and smacked him on it.

761

**Yeah, that's what my dad wrote to me. It was so sweet that I got all teary-eyed. Please read and review! 761 words not including my author's notes!  
**


End file.
